Zosyn® is an antibiotic marketed product containing piperacillin sodium and tazobactam sodium. The product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,073. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,452 and 4,534,977 disclose a lyophilized form of piperacillin.
Zosyn® is an antibiotic which is used in the treatment of moderate to severe infections caused by piperacillin-resistant, piperacillin/tazobactam-susceptible beta-lactamase-producing strains of microorganisms in conditions such as nosocomial pneumonia due to Staphylococcus aureus; intra-abdominal infections, specifically appendicitis (complicated by rupture or abscess) and peritonitis due to Escherichia coli, skin and skin structure infections, including cellulitits, cutaneous abscesses and ischemic/diabetic foot infections due to Staphylococcus aureus; and gynecologic infections, specifically postpartum endometritis or pelvic inflammatory disease due to Escherichia coli. The seriousness of these infections highlights the need for a readily available and dependable treatment. Piperacillin is a broad-spectrum beta-lactam antibiotic which is inherently unstable in solution at room temperature. Adversely, instability in solution at room temperature further results in increased particulate formation.
Additionally, piperacillin is vulnerable to beta-lactamase enzymes. Tazobactam reduces the vulnerability of the piperacillin to the bacteria that produce beta-lactamase enzymes. Basically, the tazobactam permanently inactivates beta-lactamases, allowing the piperacillin component to destroy susceptible bacteria.
Polymicrobial infections often include pathogens that produce beta-lactamase enzymes. These enzymes commonly cause resistance to penicillins and cephalosporins. Without treatment these microbes would multiply and thrive unimpeded, with serious or critical consequences to the patient.
Medicaments are formulated into not only emulsions, suspensions or solutions, but also as lyophilized preparations to be reconstituted before use. Advantageously, lyophilized preparations are stable, can be stored and are easily reconstituted. Moreover lyophilized preparations may be kept sterile and essentially free of insoluble matter. However, when Zosyn® is reconstituted or a frozen bag is thawed particulate matter formation begins.
Zosyn® is available as a powder (lyophilized product) which is reconstituted by addition of a compatible reconstitution diluent prior to intravenous administration.
Zosyn® is also available as a liquid premix formulation containing piperacillin sodium, tazobactam sodium and sodium citrate as buffer. Such a formulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,661. This liquid premix is stored frozen and then parenterally administered to the patient after thawing and, if desired, adding a compatible diluent. The addition of citrate as buffer adjusts the pH to about 6.5.
In a hospital setting, aminoglycoside antibiotics may optionally be added to the frozen and thawed or reconstituted presentations. However, not without the disadvantage of particulate formation.
Zinc content of the reconstituted lyophilized product or frozen and thawed product optionally in the presence of aminoglycosides enhances the formation of particulates. The presence of zinc in IV solutions is known to arise from plastic storage containers, septa and tubing.
The amount of zinc in IV bags can vary from lot to lot even when manufactured by the same manufacturer. Typically, the hospitals would not analyze the bags prior to use and therefore will be unaware of what level of zinc is present.
Particulates are formed as reconstituted lyophilized formulations and thawed frozen formulations are readied and stored prior to patient administration. As the time increases from reconstitution or thawing and delivery to the patient so does formation of particulates. Storage after reconstitution or thawing also allows for the formation of unwanted particulates. It is recognized that the presence of particles in solution, particularly if injected intravenously, can be harmful. In particular, it has been shown that the development of infusion-phlebitis may be related to the presence of particulate matter in intravenous fluids (Remmington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18 edition, Mack Publishing, 1990. Page 1567).
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention overcome the disadvantages of pharmaceutical compositions known in the art. In particular, decreased particulate formations in pharmaceutical compositions upon reconstitution and thawing is solved by the present invention. Advantageously, pharmaceutical compositions of the invention which may optionally have an aminoglycoside also have decreased particulate formation.
Zosyn® has been found to be stable in glass and plastic containers (such as plastic syringes, and I.V. bags) when used with compatible diluents. Various studies of the stability of Zosyn® have been carried out. For example, Park T W et al. in Am J Health Syst Pharm; 1995; 52 (September 15); 2022-2024 studied the stability of Zosyn in 2 continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) solutions at 3 temperatures by adding 200 mg/ml solution of piperacillin sodium and 25 mg/ml of tazobactam sodium to 2 l bags of Dianeal PD-2 with 1.5% dextrose and 2 l bags of Dianeal PD-2 with 4.25% dextrose and storing the products at 4, 23 or 37° C., respectively. No precipitation or color change was observed at all study times. Piperacillin and tazobactam were found to be stable in 2 CAPD solutions for at least 1 day when stored at 37° C., 7 days at 23° C., and 14 days at 4° C. Mathew M et al. in J Clin Pharm Ther; 1994; 19 (Jun); 397-399 studied the stability of piperacillin sodium in the presence of tazobactam sodium in 5% dextrose and normal saline i.v. admixtures by using a modified stability-indicating high performance liquid chromatography assay method reported in the literature. The solutions were stored at room and refrigerator temperatures in plastic bags. They remained clear throughout the study. The solutions were stable for 2 days at 25° C. and for 28 days at 5° C.
Parenteral drug products should be inspected visually for particulate matter and discoloration prior to administration, whenever possible. Although existing Zosyn® formulations exhibit satisfactory clarity when prepared in accordance with recommended manufacturer's instructions, it is desirable to minimize the particulate formations that occur in the pharmaceutical compositions upon reconstitution and thawing. Surprisingly it has been found that incorporation of an aminocarboxylic acid chelating agent, for example, ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA) or diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid (DTPA), or a suitable salt thereof into the composition can generally be used to inhibit particulate formation.